


The Best Things

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [104]
Category: White Christmas (1954)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No choreography necessary!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



Judy Haynes danced from the moment she could walk. She danced with her teddy bear, she danced with her sister, she even danced with her brother. And when she got a little older, she danced with men who weren’t her brother, because that’s what you did on stage. And when it came to dancing on stage, Judy could dance with anyone or anything. Even a broomstick (thanks, Fred Astaire!). 

But from that first moonlit night in a terrace in Florida, she knew. Phil wasn’t just someone to dance with. He was a partner.

Even if he didn’t realize it yet.


End file.
